Elsword Love
by SilverBlade9
Summary: The El-Gang is on their way to fight Ran. On the way the team had started to have feelings for each other. Somehow when they try to confess the others interrupt. Can they ever get their love or they just stay friends? Elsword x Rena, Eve x Raven, AIsha x Chung. This is also my first story so don't blame me if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it's SilverBlade9 this is my first fan fiction so don't blame me for my grammar or spelling. This story is about the El gang on an adventure to go to defeat Ran. Along the way each of them have fallen in love with another member of the gang. Elsword x Rena, Raven x Eve, Aisha x Chung.

**Me: Hi guys you ready for the story?**

**Eve: Why are we paired up differently?**

**Me: Huh? What do u mean?**

**Rena: Eve is asking did u made us pair up differently.**

**Aisha: Yea! I'm asking that too!**

**Elsword: I bet Silver knows I'm too good for Aisha.**

**Aisha: SHUT UP! *blows up Elsword***

**All of us except for Aisha and Elsword: *sweat drops***

**Ara: So what can I do Silver?**

**Me: You can help me with the story.**

**Ara: Aww that's no fun.**

**Me: Oh well it's my story so let's go!**

**Everyone but me: fine….**

**Elsword: Sheath Knight Age: 17**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger Age: 16**

**Aisha: Battle Magician Age: 16**

**Eve: Code Electra Age: 16**

**Raven: Weapon Taker Age: 17**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian Age: 17**

It was a hot summer day in Elrios, The El gang was staying in Feita getting ready to leave for Velder.

Elsword's PoV

I slept in for the day, until I was woken up by a slight noise on my door. I was too lazy to get up instead I just turned over on my bed. Then someone came into my room. It was Rena up early as ever.

"Elsword, wake up we're leaving soon." Said Rena. "Go on without me…." I said while pulling the covers over my head. Rena soon pulled the covers off me and pulled me out of bed.

"HEY RENA!" I shouted.

Rena's PoV

I have to admit that Elsword is cute when he sleeps but I don't want him to get left behind, or even worse Eve and Aisha might kill him.

"Come on Elsword." I begged him "Fine…" Elsword got out of bed and got ready to leave.

I left his room so he can get changed and I spotted Eve and Raven together. They look so cute together, but with Eve's loss of emotions I'm not sure if they'll ever fall in love. I walked over to them as they spotted me they stopped in their tracks and watch as I came over to them.

Eve's PoV

As I spotted Rena walked down to Raven and I she asked us. "Hi guys, what are you up to?"

"I'm refining Raven's nasod arm before we leave." I said back softly. I don't know why the others seem to giggle every time I'm near Raven it confuses me. I do not understand human feelings for others. Raven just looked at Rena and me seems like he doesn't know what's going on either.

"Oh ok just making sure we better get going!" Rena said cheerfully, and ran off to Aisha and Chung who was either playing outside or packing up most of the things. Raven and I just walked off to get my tools to fix his nasod arm.

Raven's PoV

At first, when I met Eve I thought she was an enemy since she was a nasod which was the race who gave me this arm as a curse. Somehow she's different, ever since she retrieved Code Electra, she showed less emotion but acted more like a human. I have to admit I kind of fell for her, but I'm not sure she would have the same feelings for me.

"Raven…? Raven?" I snapped back to reality and I saw Eve standing in front of me.

"Oh Eve, something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's time to fix your arm…" Eve said while holding a screw driver.

We sat down at the table, as I watch Eve fix my arm, Eve stared back with a confused look. I just turned away as she continued fixing my arm.

Aisha's PoV

I was polishing my staff while Chung was behind me reloading his grenades for Velder. I looked at him and looked away thinking of what should we do in Velder, but it always seem like Chung really wants to head back to Hamel as soon as possible. I'm kind of sad to see if he leaves us to go back to his home town.

Finally I said "Hey Chu-"I got cut off by Rena coming down to us. "Hey guys"

"Hi Rena!" Chung said cheerfully. Chung looks so cute with his Pikachu like hair.

"You guys all set?" Rena asked. "Yes, yes we're all set Rena…" I answered dully since she cut me off. Rena soon realize what she did and said.

"Oh sorry! I was interrupting you guys." Rena said panicking and she ran off.

Chung's PoV

We both watch as Rena ran off. I didn't what happened since I was busy with my weapons. Aisha looked down at the ground sad. I wonder what happen.

"Hey Aisha something wrong?" I asked her when I touched her shoulder. Aisha jerked up in realization and started smacking with her staff. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT CHUNG!" Aisha screamed while hitting me.

"Ow!" I yelled, "Sorry Aisha!" I said and moved away from her. Then soon I noticed Elsword at the door laughing at us with his mischievous smile on his face. I would throw a grenade at him but it isn't worth it. Aisha saw Elsword and started chasing him around with her staff about to hit him, but Elsword was too fast for her.

Elsword's PoV

I ran as fast as I can away from Aisha around the house. I couldn't help but laugh it was so funny I bet Eve would even laugh. Aisha was yelling at me to slow down and stop. Like I was goanna do that. Instead I speeded up my sprinting. I was going so fast that I couldn't see Aisha anymore I was saved. Soon when I was running a door somehow flung open and I slammed into the door. I landed on the ground twitching by the impact.

"Are you okay Elsword?" It was Raven with Eve behind the door. Looks like Eve opened the door, but she didn't have to slam it open!

"Yea, I'm fine…" I said getting up off the ground. "Why were you running Elsword?" Eve asked softly.

"Oh Aisha was running after me, but she was too slow so I lost her." I said sounding cool. I was feeling proud until Eve ruined it. "That's pathetic Elsword…" she said coldly.

I felt an arrow hitting me making me die. Then I lost my temper.

Eve's PoV

I see Elsword's face turning redder then his hair then as I knew he started yelling.

"ATLEAST I KNOW HOW TO HAVE SYMPATHY!" Elsword yelled.

It's like I can hear Elsword scream all the way to Hamel. I slapped Elsword to make him shut up and he fell on the ground again. I walked over him to let my drones have some fresh air. I see a tree full of flowers seem like the pedals were falling down and my drones seem to like that.

"Hey Eve!" I heard a familiar voice coming closer. I turned to look and it was Aisha and Chung.

"Aisha, Chung why are u here?" I asked softly. "We came looking at the flowers on the trees of course!" Aisha said waving her staff.

"Hey Eve here!" Chung caught a flower and put on my headband next to the flower already attached to my hair. "You look pretty" Chung complimented.

"Hey how come you don't give it to me?" Aisha said. "Haha sorry Aisha, but you don't need one to be pretty as Eve.

Aisha started blushing and hid behind me to hide her blushing. I just stood there looking at Chung grinning at Aisha teasingly.

Raven's PoV

I sat next to Elsword who was drinking soda watching Aisha and the others near the flower tree. Elsword still had a red mark on his face due to Eve's slap. Even though Eve changed Code she still slaps hard. Rena came to us and sat next to us and handed me a can of soda.

"They're really having fun huh?" Rena asked. I just nodded and drank the soda and watched them. "Raven do you like Eve?" Rena asked while giggling. I realize what Rena said and I spitted out my soda.

Elsword started laughing at me when I spitted out my soda. "Guess he likes Eve hahaha!" Rena soon said "although I think Chung is cute!" she said teasingly. Elsword stood up and started yelling again.

"CHUNG!? WHY CHUNG!? I'M CLEARLY BETTER THEN HIM!" Elsword yelled where Eve and the others can hear.

"Elsword are you jealous?" I said, Elsword soon realize what he said and froze in place. Rena was laughing at Elsword while blushing. Guess she really likes Elsword.

Aisha's PoV

That idiot Elsword doesn't know what he's talking about. Chung is perfect in every way possible and he's the one acting like a fool. I saw Chung smiling at them with a sweat drop on his head and Eve just watching them with that flower that Chung gave her on her head.

Honestly, I really wanted to rip that flower off her head, but I'm afraid she might kill me if I come near her like that. Instead I yelled and ran to Elsword and smacked him with my staff. "ELSWORD YOU IDIOT!" "OW AISHA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Elsword yelled back at me.

Rena's PoV

I had a sweat drop on my head when I watched Elsword and Aisha fight. Even though they fight all the time. They haven't changed much. Raven just watched them with no expression on his face like Eve's. Chung just walked over to us with Eve following behind him with her drones. I noticed Raven's face grew a little red. I couldn't help but laugh. Until I saw Aisha and Elsword started attacking each other. "MAGICAL MAKEUP!" "FINAL STRIKE!"

Then I soon lost my temper. "WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT AND GROW UP!" Everyone froze and stared at me. I had a sweat drop on my head and said politely "Oh! Sorry but can you guys please stop?" Everyone had a sweat drop on their heads except Eve.

Chung's PoV

Rena is really scary when she's mad I don't know who can't be scared of it until I looked over at Eve. She was staring at her blankly can't believe she wasn't scared then again Eve isn't human but she looks like one though. I looked back and saw Aisha and Elsword froze in fear. I went over to Elsword and tapped his shoulder but he just tipped over still frozen. Raven poked Elsword with a stick seeing if he was alive. He was but he was still froze in fear. "Oops..." said Rena and she snapped the two out of fear.

Raven's PoV

I watched as the two snapped out of confusion and get back on to their feet. "Okay guys we got one more night until Velder." Rena said and everyone went back into the house. I got up to go in until someone was waiting for me. It was Eve again she still had that flower on her head. It made look cuter then she was actually was. Eve walked up to me seems like something was bothering her.

"Raven will you please take this out of my hair?" Eve asked. "What?" I looked down at her. "But you look good with the flower on." "I appreciate the kindness but the flower represented to someone whom you love I have no intentions in loving Chung." Talk about harsh words over a silly looking flower…

Then I took out the flower out of her hair then replace it with a tiger lily that was near the house. "Huh?" Eve said, "Raven I said-"

"It fits you better Eve." I cut her off "You look better like that." I smiled at her and walked back into the house.

Eve's PoV

As Raven walked into the house, I stood outside touching one of the Tiger Lily's petals. I remembered his smile it's one of his rare smiles he makes. "I look better like this..." I said to myself I thought to myself what Raven meant. Until my drones dragged me inside to go to sleep.

Rena's PoV

I watched as Raven and Eve went inside and laugh quietly to myself. They make such a cute couple. "I wonder when Raven will confess his love to Eve…this will be interesting."

Let's see what happens tomarrow!

**Me: And cut!**

**Elsword: Glad that's over now!**

**Chung: That was too long!**

**Me: Don't blame me blame. Blame my imagination.**

**Eve: That's basically is you…**

**Me: OH SHUT UP!**

**Ara: Come on guys, Silver work hard for this.**

**Me: Thanks but it doesn't mean that your goanna be in my stories.**

**Raven: That doesn't seem fair.**

**Rena: Isn't Silver always cruel?**

**Me: What was that!? *gets scythe***

**Everyone but me: WHERE DID U GET THAT SCYTHE?!**

**Me: E-BAY! *starts swinging***

**Everyone but me: *starts running***

Well it's okay I guess like I said it's my first one so don't blame me if it sucks. Chapter 2 is coming see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys I'm back.

Everyone but me: Welcome back Silver.

Me: So what are you guys up to?

Raven: Reading our scripts.

Eve: I still have a flower in my hair.

Raven: What u don't like it? Q~Q

Rena: And I'm the only one who knows teehee!

Aisha: I better not get cut off again.

Rena: Sorry Aisha blame Silver.

Me: WHAT!?

Elsword: I agree I got smacked by Aisha a lot.

Chung: Well it's funny I got to admit.

Ara: I got the cameras ready.

Me: Great Ara! Ready Guys?

Everyone but me: YES!

Me: LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

Another hot summer the day, the El gang were finishing packing for Velder. They're going back on the road again.

Elsword's PoV

I was all ready for Velder until one thing had to stop me… I lost my hair tie. I seriously looked like a girl with my hair down. Man! Aisha is goanna laugh about it for a week. I heard a knock on the door. It was Raven, I hurried under the covers and said "uh, Come in."

Raven walked into the room. "Hey Elsword you ready to go?" "uh, maybe later I don't feel well."

"You were fine yesterday, what happen?" Raven asked, "Uh, I don't know I just have a headache." I said in a fake low voice. "Get better soon we got a few hours until we set out." Raven left the room.

Rena's PoV

I was about to go to Elsword's room until I saw Raven coming out of his room. Raven stopped in front of me and told me "Elsword is sick don't bother him." "Oh okay…" I said sadly I really wanted to see Elsword. Just then a voice behind which almost startled me. When I turned around it was Eve. I seriously about to round house kick her.

Eve just looked at Raven with the flower he put in her hair. "What's the problem with us seeing Elsword?" Eve asked softly. "Well you see if he doesn't rest his sickness will worsen you know?"

"I see, the human body is very difficult to understand…"Eve said, I didn't what else to say instead I walked off. When I looked back Eve and Raven were still talking I wonder what about. I giggled and walked off.

Aisha's PoV

I was walking back to the flower tree and imaging Chung and I there looking at the sunset then we kissed. I was day dreaming about it for a while then someone startled me. It was Chung.

"Hi Aisha, What are you doing here?" Chung asked, I snapped out of my day dream and panicked. "AH! CHUNG UM I WAS JUST- UM TALKING TO MY STAFF!" I yelled out. "Huh? Your staff?" Chung looked at me confusingly.

"YEA, AND UM I NEED TO SMACK ELSWORD AGAIN!" I ran off leaving Chung in confusion. Then I ran into Rena. We both fell on the ground.

"AH! Sorry Rena!" I helped her quickly off the ground. Rena shook her head and looked at me.

"Aisha what's with the rush?" Rena said as she got up. I looked at her and my face was turning red.

Rena's PoV

I looked at Aisha's bright red face and I knew something was wrong. I took Aisha into town and she told me everything that happened.

"So you really like Chung that much?" I asked her. Aisha nodded in silence her face was still red it's like she got sun burned on her face and it never healed.

"There's some reason why I like Chung I don't know why, his hair is so cute and his face I can't resist!" Aisha said cheerfully. I giggled at Aisha that she has a crush on Chung.

"Why don't you tell him you like him Aisha?" I asked her. Then Aisha's face changed to cheerful to depress. "Even if I did, I bet Chung likes Eve, Every time I talk to Chung, when he spots Eve he goes over to her. I don't know why."

"Aisha even though Chung may not have the same feelings for you, you can still tell him." I said back to her. Aisha looked at me and her eyes widen. "You know what Rena your right! I'm goanna tell him!" Aisha soon ran off to find Chung again.

I walked off further into town and thought to myself. "If only I could tell Elsword how I feel…" As I walked down to the market place. I saw Eve looking around the market while Raven is behind a building watching her.

Raven's PoV

When I was watching Eve to see what she was doing, even though I still can't believe she was still wearing that flower in her hair. Also the fact that the flower didn't die yet. I was watching Eve for a while until someone came behind me it almost gave a heart attack.

"Hi Raven, What are you doing?" said Rena, "GAH!" my whole body turned pale when she scared me and I almost tipped over like Elsword and Aisha last night.

"RENA HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" I stared at Rena in shock. Then I felt a little petite hand grab my shoulder from behind. When I turned around it was Eve with the same expression as ever. She tilted her head a little when I saw that I was about to hug her.

Eve's PoV

Raven has been acting strange around me now. I wonder why though yet he follows me a lot.

"Why are you here Raven?" I said looking back to him, "Um, well you see I was looking to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine Raven, when have you ever worried about me?" "Uh…" Raven stalled for a second and he looked away like he was distracted by something but when I looked there was nothing there. As I looked behind him I saw Rena, she was trying to hold in her giggle I wonder why. I didn't bother to ask what's going on so I walked off. I came back to the house and it was partially on fire. Then I saw Aisha and Elsword fighting again and Chung trying to calm them down.

Chung's PoV

When I was trying to calm down Aisha and Elsword before Rena gets back. I saw Eve on her way back. I was about to say something until Aisha's and Elsword's scream blocked me from talking to Eve. "ELSWORD YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" "YOU'RE CALLING ME A JERK!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR!"

They both attacked each other again and the house was fully on fire now. Eve is just staring at us while her drones were flying around her. Then right behind her I see Rena and Raven coming back. I see Rena's face to go happy to then to extremely mad. Then at the next second Rena's temper blew.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Rena screamed at the two. They froze again and looked at Rena. Then they ran off while Rena was chasing them. As Raven, Eve and I put out the fire. Somehow got on the roof to put out the fire and she slipped and fell, her drones try catch her instead I caught her.

I glanced over at Raven and saw a dark aura around him. I hurried and put Eve down and scooted away from Raven. Aisha and Elsword are gonna get killed by Rena I don't want to be the next one dead. Eve dusted herself off and walked around the house to see if there's any more fire. I'm sort of glad she didn't thank me or else Raven might rage.

Rena's PoV

After a few hours of smacking Aisha and Elsword in the head. We were ready to go to Velder everyone had their things packed up and we settled off. After a few hours of walking in the woods, we set up for camp. I was sitting on a log while Aisha and Elsword were nagging at each other again like always. I just gave up, I soon fell over backwards on the log and slepted.

It was around midnight, I woke up and looked around at the others. The fire was still burning and I saw Elsword sleeping on a log upside down while Aisha was cuddling with Chung and Eve sleeping on Raven's lap while he was petting her head. It was funny how Elsword slept I couldn't help but laugh then I heard Elsword say something I thought he was awake.

"Zzz…Rena…I…Zzz…" Elsword muttered in his sleep. It almost gave me a heart attack when I thought he was awake.

Until I saw drool coming down his mouth. Then I finally stood up and walked over to Elsword and lie my head next to his. Never knew that was actually comfortable. I looked at Elsword for a while until my eyes grew tired and I fell asleep again. Wonder how tomorrow is gonna be like I can't wait to see!

Me: And cut!  
Rena: It always ends with me huh?

Aisha: Why doesn't end on me?

Me: I don't know…

Elsword: Because she hates you Aisha.

Eve: *slaps Elsword*

Elsword: Ow!  
Aisha: Thank you Eve!

Chung: That was a big slap o.o

Raven: You've been on the team you should have realize Eve slaps hard.

Ara: I'm the newest and I knew that!

Aisha: Maybe Silver will give me the spotlight if I threaten her…

Me: What was that?

Aisha: NOTHING!

Elsword: She's gonna threaten you Silver.

Aisha: ELSWORD!

Rena: Calm down you two.

Me: Yea, It's just a script.

Aisha and Elsword: SHUT UP!

Me: What did you say!? *dark aura surrounds me*

Raven: Great job guys… *sweat drops*

Chung: O_O let's run.

Eve: That would be wise…

Everyone but me: *runs like hell*

Me: *chases after them with scythe*

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 From Good to Worse

Another Chapter of Elsword Love! Enjoy!

**Me: Phew, another chapter.**

**Eve: Question…**

**Me: Yes Eve?**

**Eve: How is the flower still not dead?**  
**Me: It's plastic.**

**Raven: Aww Eve you hate it…**

**Eve: *kisses Raven***

**Raven: *shuts up* :D**

**Rena: *giggles* Love Birds!**

**Aisha: I want a kiss! Where's Chung?**

**Elsword: In the bathroom.**

**Aisha: CHUNG! *goes after Chung***

**Elsword: o.o**

**Rena: Okay…**

**- Rules & GuidelinesAra: Got fire ready!**

**Elsword: Cool fire…WAIT WHAT!?**

**Me: Perfect! Let's Begin!**

**Everyone but me and Elsword: Okay!**

**Elsword: AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HEARD THE WORD FIRE!?**

Rena's PoV

We arrived in Velder, and as we just got a house to rest in everyone scattered. I was left with unpacking the things with Elsword. Elsword was trying to act funny like saying he's strong to carry 5 huge boxes in one hand. I couldn't stop laughing when Elsword did that. Elsword started doing impersonations of the others and that's when I cracked up. I was laughing so hard and tripped over some things and fell on Elsword. I looked up at him and I saw his face red close to the same color as his hair.

Then Elsword was laughing at me as well. I wondered why until Elsword poked at my face.

"Haha! Rena your face is red!" Elsword said with a grin. I looked in the mirror and saw my face red like Elswords and I instantly got up.

Elsword got up and rubbed his head and checked his hair in the mirror like nothing had happen. Guessing Elsword is trying to act cool in front of me. I have to admit it was cute until Elsword walked towards me. I didn't know what to do so I just backed up, but he kept coming closer.

I backed up into a wall and Elsword trapped me between. I felt my face getting hot and saw Elsword leaning in closer. I became flustered and I closed my eyes and waited. Elsword grinned and our lips connected.

Eve's PoV

As Rena and Elsword were unpacking their things, I was walking around Velder the people here seem to stare at me. Seems like they never seen a Nasod in their town before. All of a sudden I was grabbed into an alley with my drones getting separated by me. While I was trapped against a wall and some person.

"Hey Nasod, You got any money?" the person looked at me. I can see that he was about to mug me.

As I rose my hand shoot a laser at him, the person pinned my hands down to the wall. Seems like I had nothing else to do. All of a sudden I see a bright flash in front of me the next thing I saw was, me on the ground and the person was next to me passed out.

"Are you alright Eve?" A voice I recognized before. As I looked up it was Raven putting his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and got up then all of a sudden Raven picked me up bridal style and walked off while my drones followed.

"Eve I don't want you hurt" Raven said in my ear as he was carrying me. Somehow I felt warmth inside of me. I wonder what it is.

Raven's PoV

As I was carrying Eve around while she was looking at me. Maybe soon I'll tell her how I feel about her. Even if maybe she might not have the same feelings for me either. Either way I'll still tell her one day…

I carried Eve to the market place and let her down. She looked around for a while but she keeps looking back at me. I thought she was mad at me or something so I kept quiet for a long time while I was walking with her. Eve walked out of the market and went somewhere else, I followed her until she made a stop at the beach.

Eve looked toward the ocean and the sun was setting down. Eve looked at me and walked closer. I just stood there this is usually her regular routine when she's about to slap someone mostly Elsword.

"Raven, do you know what couples do on at the beach?" Eve asked me, "Eh?" That's all I can say since that question came out of nowhere.

"Please show me what couples do on the beach during a sunset…" Eve asked me that, "Well they both hold hands…" Eve soon grabbed my hands softly. "Like this?" "Uh yes" I said sturdily.

"What else?" Eve asked me in a louder tone but still a little soft. "Um, they lean in for a ki-"I got cut off. Eve's lips touched mine and her grip tighten on my hands. We stayed like that for a while.

Aisha's PoV

I was walking around Velder to find Chung, that guy is really fast for being one of the shortest besides me. I found Chung looking at the armor shops. I was about to shout out his name but I froze. He might think I'm an idiot I just screamed his name out while people around. Instead I walked over to Chung.

I tapped his shoulder and Chung turned around towards me with a smile on his Pikachu face. I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Um, Aisha everything alright?" Chung asked worriedly, I shook my head and looked back at Chung.

"Yea I'm fine Chung" I said sturdily. Chung's face looked relieved, "So Chung I have to tell you something…" I said slowly.

"Sure Aisha, Anything" Chung said with a grin on his face. My face started turning red and I looked away for a minute and looked back at him. Chung tilted his head a little his Pikachu ears on his head tilted the same way.

I couldn't help it and finally I yelled it out at him. "I REALLY LIKE YOU CHUNG!" I stopped and looked back at Chung his eyes widen a little. My face turn redder then Elswords hair.

Chung's PoV

When I heard Aisha had feelings for me, my heart started beating faster. I thought she would like Raven or Elsword but instead she likes me. I put a smile on my face and looked back at Aisha.

"I really like you too Aisha" I saw her face lite up. I smiled at her kindly and grabbed her hand and lead her somewhere else. I walked her to a park under a big tree. I soon pulled Aisha close to me and I can tell that her face was growing red. Mine was too, but I just smiled and looked down at her.

I leaned in closer to her and she was doing the same. It was like I was luring her in. Our lips connected and we stayed like that for a while. I would say that this is my best day of my life.

All of a sudden we heard an explosion not far from us. I could hear the people screaming for their lives.

Elsword's PoV

As Rena and I heard the screams of the people we ran down to see what was going on. When we arrived we saw the others already there. We saw Glitter monsters coming out of everywhere. We all got surrounded, I pulled out my sword and Conwell. While the others got out their weapons and start attacking the Glitter monsters.

Rena and I pushed back the horde of Glitter monsters. While Chung and Aisha attacked at longed distance. I looked down and Eve and Raven were battling them on the lower ground. I didn't look behind me in time and I saw a Glitter monster was behind me with a spear about to stab me. Until I saw a laser blast behind me. I looked down and saw Eve staring back at me. I gave a grin and thumbs up to her, and continued fighting.

Soon I heard a scream not far away. It was Rena, she was in trouble. I ran through the horde to Rena and saw her wounded on the ground. The others took out the rest of the Glitter monsters and most of them retreated. I picked up Rena and the others met me back at the house. I placed Rena on a bed in my room since Rena's was the farthest from everyone else's.

Raven's PoV

We were outside Elsword's room while Aisha was in there trying to heal Rena while Elsword was watching. Chung kept staring down at the ground having a worried look on his face. I looked over at Eve and she was trying to calm down her drones for the sake of Rena.

"Eve your worried too huh?" I said to her. She looked back at me with the same expression that I can't resist and she gave me a slight nod. I patted her head slightly while Chung was holding one of Eve's drones for comfort.

Eve gave me a hugged while I was patting her head. She was so soft even her hair. Then I saw the flower I gave her was still there but wilting a little I will get her a new one soon.

Aisha's PoV

As I came out I saw Chung and the others waiting outside. I hugged Chung for comfort as Chung hugged back to me.

"Is Rena alright?" Eve asked me. I saw her hugging Raven seems like she likes it.

"Rena needs to rest a little but no critical condition." I said back to her,

Eve gave a slight nod to me and looked back at Raven.

"Let's leave them for now." Raven said and he walked off while Eve was still hugging him.

I looked at Chung and had a relief look on his face and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and walked him away from Elsword's room.

I saw Eve and Raven in the living room sitting down together while Raven had his head on Eve's lap. I leaned my head on Chung's shoulder while walking him out.

Eve's PoV

As Raven laid on my lap and I played with his hair. I came to think, that every time something happy comes to us, always smthing goes bad. Today I kissed Raven, and Aisha was telling me about her kissing Chung. I bet Rena kissed Elsword then, but for all our sake's we might have to stay distant from eachother. I don't want anyone else to get wounded like Rena, but I also don't want the others to be saddened either. What is our destiny? Are we supposed to be together, or separated. I will just see what happens in the future but for now. We have to draw a line between all of us. I'm sorry everyone…

**Me: And cut!  
Rena: Why do I have to be the one wounded? D:**

**Me: I need some drama.**

**Chung: Really we had to kiss at the beginning?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Elsword: WHY DO WE HAVE TO SEPARATE!?**

**Me: Because Eve dosen't want anyone to be hurt again.**

**Raven: So she does have feelings.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Eve: Shall we read ahead for the next scene?**

**Ara: Hey guys- *gets smash by camera equipment***

**Me: OMG ARE YOU OKAY!?**

**Ara: Yea I'm fine…**

**Me: ARE THE CAMERAS OKAY!?**

**Everyone else but me: *sweat drops***

**Ara: Thanks Silver…for nothing.**

**Me: *fixes cameras***

**Aisha: Umm…Silver…?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Aisha: Umm…here's your manga's *hands me torn up manga's***

**Me: MY MANGA'S!**

**Raven: Uh oh…**

**Chung: Let's run.**

**Elsword: NICE GOING AISHA!**

**Eve: *clings on to Raven***

**Me: *gets out scythe* NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MANGA'S!**

**Everyone but me: *sprints off like hell***

**Elsword: WHY IS SILVER SO SCARY!?**

**Me: I HEARD THAT! GET BACK HERE ELSWORD, AISHA!*starts swinging scythe***

**Elsword and Aisha: NO WAY! *runs off ahead***

Well that's chapter 3 see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening Kiss

Chapter 4 of Elsword Love.

**Me: Hey Guys u ready for the next scene?**

**Eve: So who's gonna be mostly in it?**

**Me: Elsword and Rena mostly.**

**Rena: YAY! Oh wait I'm still wounded.**

**Elsword: HA! IN YOUR FACE AISHA!**

**Aisha: OH SHUT UP ELSWORD!**

**Elsword and Aisha: *sticks tongues at each other***

**Eve: Immature as always…**

**Raven: I agree…**

**Chung: …**

**Ara: Is it time for the scene?**

**Me: Oh right thanks Ara.**

**Ara: you're welcome**

**Me: Alright Guys you ready?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

The Elgang just came to Velder, and got into some serious trouble. Rena is in Elsword's room resting from the wound.

Elsword's PoV

I stayed there watching Rena sleep on my bed. I wasn't strong enough to protect her.

'DAMN IT!' I said to myself as I punched the wall. Then I heard Rena's voice a little. I came over to her to hear her, but she just went back to sleep.

I checked her wound again to see if there's any openings again. As the others were resting, I stayed up watching Rena. That kissed we had earlier, I somehow couldn't control myself when I'm around Rena. It's weird… I heard a knock at the door. As I came over and opened it I saw Raven outside the door, with a worried look on his face.

"Raven, what's going on?" I asked him, "Have you seen Eve?" he said back with a somehow stutter voice.

"No, what happened to her?" I asked him with a more worried tone. "She disappeared last night." My eyes widen. First Rena now Eve, what's going on now, what next Aisha is gonna get kidnapped?

"Come on we're going to find her." Raven said back to me. I just stood there and looked back at Rena. "No, you go I'm not leaving Rena." Raven shrugged and ran out the door to go find Eve.

I walked back to Rena and touched her green/blonde hair. Rena didn't look like she was in pain. She looked peaceful when she's resting. I hugged Rena for a while and felt her soft hair. 'I will become stronger to save you Rena'

I put Rena down and walked out of my room. I saw Aisha coming back from town with a small bottle in her hand. It looked like it was important since she ran back here.

"Elsword! This is medicine for Rena!" she shouted at me, she threw me the bottle and I almost dropped I because it was so sudden.

Aisha pulled me back into my room to Rena, and opened the medicine. I was about to drip it on Rena's wound until she stopped me.

"She supposed to drink it…" she said to me, so I poured part of the potion in her mouth. Then she didn't swallowed it so I had to put the potion in my mouth and press my lips against hers for her to swallow.

Aisha was giggling at me. I knew she planned this at the start. My face was red and I glared at Aisha who's still giggling at me. I'll get revenge on her soon and I mean really soon.

Rena's PoV

I woke up and I felt something soft on my hand. As I looked up, I saw Elsword laying his head on the side of the bed. He was still sleeping. I run my fingers through his hair it was cute how he sleeps still. I saw an empty potion bottle on the night desk beside me.

I slid out of bed trying to let Elsword notice. I was about to walk out the door until I felt something grab my hand and pulled me back to my room, arms wrapped around my waist.

I turn back and saw Elsword's head on my shoulder. He still seems kind of half asleep.

"E-E-Elsword!?" I blurted out. Elsword's arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Rena…don't leave me…" his head hung over my shoulder while he was hugging me.

My face started to turn red. I turned to look at Elsword. I put his head up to look at me, his eyes were still sleepy but looking at me with a type of admiration in his eyes. I touched both sides of his face.

"Elsword how long haven't you slept?" I asked him in a soft voice. "4 days… I was waiting…for you to…wake up…" Elsword mumbled in my ear. I saw bags under his eyes.

All of a sudden he pushed me against a wall, and Elsword was staring into my eyes. My face was going red, his fingers were at my chin and leaned in closer to me.

"I-I l-l-love y-you Rena…" his lips touched mine and he held for quite some time. His arms wrapped around me and I felt flustered. I put my arms around his neck and let him keep kissing me.

Then he licked my bottom lip and I became shocked when he did that I pulled back and looked at Elsword. Elsword touched my cheeks and stared at me.

"Rena can I have access?" my face was really red and I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. Elsword stuck his tongue into my mouth and he played around with my tongue. Until we ran out of breathe and pulled back.

My face was really bright red as I looked at Elsword, he grinned and fell back on his bed. I walked over to him and looked down at him and gave him a warm smile. Then he pulled me down on his bed as Elsword wrapped his arms around me.

He fell asleep with me in his arms. I couldn't help it and fall asleep too his arms were so comfy I couldn't resist them, but I'm glad Elsword has feelings for me since I have feelings for him back. We slept for the whole day, but somehow I felt uneasy like something wrong. I wonder where the others are I hope their alright.

**Me: And cut!  
Rena: That was really short.**

**Me: well it was only supposed to be you and Elsword only.**

**Aisha: I say it was really cute.**

**Chung: Well Eve and I weren't in it.**

**Eve: Actually you weren't at least my name was mentioned.**

**Chung: Raven why is your girlfriend so cruel?**

**Raven: She's not she just don't hold back what she says.**

**Ara: Well the next story is gonna be made soon anyways.**

**Me: Right so get your lines remembered guys.**

That was chapter 4 Hope you like it! Sorry it's a little short. Chapter 5 coming up!


	5. Chapter 5 Final Confession

**Me: Alright guys, you ready?**

**Eve: So who's gonna be in this scene?**

**Me: Eve and Raven.**

**Raven: Yay! *hugs Eve***

**Eve: Raven your hugging me too tight… **

**Rena: Aww love birds.**

**Elsword: HAHA AISHA IS LAST!**

**Aisha: OH SHUT UP YOUR PROBABLY JEALOUS BECAUSE MINE IS GONNA BE THE BEST BECAUSE IT'S LAST!**

**Chung: Can you two not fight for one day.**

**Ara: I doubt that.**

**Me: Same here.**

**Chung: It was only a suggestion.**

**Me: Oh well let's get started shall we?**

**Ara: Okay!**

**Me: Alright! Lights! Camera! Ac-**

**Ara: Umm Silver the Lights aren't really on.**

**Me: Oh well Action!**

As the Elgang was settling into Velder they were missing one member, Eve, she went off somewhere and Raven is going after her.

Raven's PoV

I dashed through town and valleys looking for Eve. I was getting more worried by the minute. I yelled out her name everywhere I go, but I still can't find her. No one else seems to have seen her. Either that or she went back to Altera. If she did the Nasods there might attack her. I have to hurry I can't imagine Eve getting killed. Eve means so much to me for some reason. I think no I do love Eve…Wait for me Eve I'm coming soon…

I ran through woods and into town until it became night. I rested on a tree thinking about Eve. I wonder what happened to her. I saw a flower same like the one I gave her. I picked it up and kissed one of the petals thinking of Eve. I fell asleep and soon enough I woke up early in the morning. I stretched and jumped out of the tree. I searched all day for Eve, I don't even know what day is it anymore. All I know is I want to find Eve that's all I want.

I walked to Altera and I heard that they said that the Nasod Queen is back, and might endangered. When I was thinking Nasod Queen then it must be Eve. I ran through the town asking people. All they said was she was going out to the fields. I ran out to fields to look for her. I searched high and low for her.

I came to a cliff and saw silver hair blowing in the wind while Nasod drones were flying around her. She was looking at the sun going down and the only I could do was.

"E-E-Eve!" I yelled out her name to her, and she turned around to me. I became relieved to see her and my lips curled upwards. Eve is safe, that's all that matters to me now.

Eve's PoV

I turned to Raven and looked at him in the distance. He seemed relieved to see me. The wind blew fast and the flower Raven gave me blew out of my hair out towards the cliff. I tried to catch it but my foot slid off the cliff.

I almost fell until something grabbed my arm. I looked back and saw Raven. He pulled me up and hugged me tightly.

"R-raven…?" I looked at him. I felt something dripping on my shoulder. He was crying… I touched his face and looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of relief, happiness and sadness.

"Eve…you're ok…" he hugged me tighter than ever, as I felt something inside me feel warm. What is this feeling inside me?

My face grew hotter every time he spoke to me with his words and with his rare smiles at me. Why does he do this to me?

"Raven, why do I feel this way when your around me?" I blurted out, Raven looked at me "What do you mean Eve?" he stared into my eyes. My face grew hot every minute he did that.

"You're making feel messed up inside of me Raven, I thought I terminated my emotions, yet I still feel uneasy. Why do you care about me Raven?" I shoved my head into his chest and gripped on to his shirt.

"Because Eve…" he put his finger on my chin and lifted my head up. We stared into each other's eyes for so long. He soon gave one of his rare smiles, and he leaned in close to me.

I didn't know what to do put push away from him. He gave me a confused look and walk towards me. I soon ran off but he followed me. I came to a stop when I was lost in the trees. I looked around to see where I can go, then I felt something touched my shoulders.

I turned my head quickly and it was Raven again. He pinned me to a tree and trapped me between his arms. I tried to look away from him and closed my eyes.

"I love you Eve…" Raven said in my ear. Those words flew around my head. Love..? I looked at Raven with my face growing hot. Then somehow I blurted out words I didn't know I did.

"Do I love you Raven?" He gave me a confused look. It was embarrassing that I said that. With a Nasod Queen with high intelligence for saying something so very unprofessional. Raven touched the side of my face and made my face stare at his.

"Eve, if u do love me back you would let me kiss you. Will you?" Raven spoke to me sounding like a love professional. My face grew even hotter and I couldn't take it. I soon just closed my eyes and waited. Raven touched one side of my face with his human arm while his Nasod arm wrapped around my waist.

Raven first kissed my forehead to tease me, then his lips move down lower I could feel his breathe on my neck. It was making my body tingle. He made a small smirk and laughed a little. He finally leaned in and kissed my lips. I soon lifted my arms and touched his back.

After the kiss, Raven sat down by the tree where we kissed and I was laying my head on his chest. I looked up at him with my regular expression on my face and I saw Raven looking down at me and smiling at me. He put his arm around me and his Nasod hand in my hand.

"Eve ready to go back?" He said to me while looking into my eyes. I simply nodded and got up, but before I could Raven picked me up bridal style and walked off.

Raven's PoV

I was carrying Eve back to Velder, after a while I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at Eve and she was looking back at me with the same expression on her face as always.

"Yes Eve?" I asked her, "Why are you carrying me Raven?" she asked. I smirked at her. "My Queen had walked enough, so I shall carry you" I teased her. Eve stared at me thinking if it was a joke or a threat.

"Eve why did you ran off in the first place?" I asked her as I looked down at her. "Because of what happen on the day we first kissed." She said softly. I was thinking of why she kissed me in the first place. "Rena had her kiss with Elsword and after that she was wounded. So on my analysis if something first comes out good it ends out bad soon."

"I see now…You're afraid to lose the others and me." I looked down at her and narrowed my eyes. I saw something that Eve has never experienced. Eve was actually crying, tears were rolling down her face. She hide her face into my chest.

"I-I'm a-afraid t-to b-b-be a-alone a-again…" she stutter, I put Eve down and hugged her tightly and kissed her tears near her eyes. I looked at her face and touched her cheeks as her tears were running down my hand.

"You don't have to be alone again Eve, I'll be with you…" I said to her softly. She gripped on to my shirt and burrowed her face into my chest. I held her for a while until Eve stopped crying. I will protect Eve all my life. I put another Tiger Lily in her hair that I found before and kissed her forehead.

Finally after a while, Eve stopped crying and I picked her up and went back to Velder to the others. I never thought I would fall for a Nasod but Eve is different from the others.

**Me: And cut!  
Rena: Aww how cute!**

**Elsword: Now for Aisha's turn.**

**Aisha: Yep!**

**Eve: It was quite entertaining.**

**Raven: *cuddles with Eve***

**Chung: Raven do you like Eve for real?**

**Raven: Maybe.**

**Ara: I already got the next scene up.**

**Me: Thanks Ara, See you guys later!**

**Everyone but me: *leaves***

That was Chapter 5 of Elsword Love. Chapter 6 is coming out, See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Awakening Kiss

Chapter 6 of Elsword Love.

**Me: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Everyone but me: …**

**Me: What!?**

**Eve: You've been gone for a while.**

**Me: Well yea I needed to think about the next story for a while.**

**Aisha: Oh! Is it because you have a lot of ideas and you can't pick which is perfect for me and Chung?**

**Me: No it's because I can't think of anything.**

**Aisha: =.=**

**Elsword: HAHA AISHA YOU SUCK!**

**Aisha: SHUT IT ELDORK!**

**Elsword: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**

**Aisha: ELDORK! ELDORK! ELDORK!**

**Rena: You two calm down.**

**Raven: *facepalm***

**Chung: *sweat drop***

**Ara: Can I be in the story?**

**Me: YES ARA IS GONNA BE IN THE STORY SOON!**

**Ara: Really!? :D**

**Me: No.**

**Ara: Aww…..D:**

**Raven: That's cruel Silver.**

**Me: Hey I said Ara isn't gonna be in here.**

**Ara: I'm right here.**

**Me: *ducts tapes Ara's mouth and throws her into closet***

**Chung: O_O**

**Rena: Silver are you on sugar?**

**Me: NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!? . .**

**Elsword: She does act different.**

**Eve: *scans me* She ate 5 fudge Oreo cookies…**

**Aisha: So Silver gets hyper on sugar?**

**Rena: Never give Silver chocolate.**

**Me: Aww….*goes into emo corner*.**

**Raven: Can we start the story already?**

**Me: YES WE CAN!  
Everyone but me: Talk about a change in emotions…**

**Me: ARA GET OUT HERE AND START IT!**

**Ara: Uhh….. Ok.**

**Me: LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!**

After the others had their kiss it's time for Aisha to shine. Chung was a little gloomy about not being able to protect his friend. He became distant from everyone even Aisha. He hasn't put on a smile in a while ever since that day.

Aisha's PoV

I can't stand to see Chung so depressed and gloomy. I need to help him somehow. I keep trying to cheer him up but he just walks away. I need to find a way to cheer him up.

I walked around Velder looking for Chung it was no use he wasn't there. Until I heard some people talking about a boy with a cannon going on his own to fight monsters in the suburbs. My eyes widen and I dashed to the suburbs as fast as I can.

When I got there I saw Chung on the ground while some Glitter monsters were around him. One lifted up its scythe and about to stab into Chung.

"CHUNG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and blast fire balls at the Glitter monsters. I grabbed Chung and ran off. I stopped by a tree and lied Chung under the tree, blood was dripping down his head and he was coughing up blood.

"A-Aisha…." He mumbled to me. I grabbed his hand and had a sad look on my face. Chung soon pulled back his hand and mumbled back to me. "W-Why d-d-did you save….?" When I heard him say that I became even sadder.

Finally I snapped and screamed out at Chung. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T KILL YOURSELF! YOU MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME CHUNG, DON'T MAKE ME WORRY!" I saw Chung's eyes widen. Tears began flowing down my face I tried to wipe them away but more keep coming down.

Chung soon touched my face. I looked at him and he had a weak smile on his face. He pulled me towards him and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Aisha, I care about you too much to let you go." He said to me. I felt his grip loosen. I looked up at him and he fell asleep under the tree. I fixed up his wounds and put Chung's head on my lap.

I smiled at him softly seeing how cute he looks when he slept. His hair was really soft and I played with his Pikachu like hair. I leaned down to him and kissed him softly.

I felt something touch me and when I pulled back from Chung his eyes were open and he was touching my cheek.

"What's wrong Aisha am I a bad kisser?" he teased. My face turn red after he said that, and I didn't say anything else.

Chung's PoV

I sat up from Aisha's lap, her lap was pretty comfy if you ask me. I looked at Aisha and smiled. Her face was still red but in a cute way. I felt better than I did before then I realize Aisha must've healed me when I was asleep.

I scooted over to Aisha's side as soon as I knew it Aisha flicked me in the forehead. "Ow… What was that for?" Aisha looked at me and said "That's for making me worry!"

Then I felt a tug on my shirt and Aisha was leaning into me. "And this is for still being alive." She kissed me with passion. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she touched my face. All of a sudden I felt something slipped into my mouth.

It was Aisha's tongue. Her tongue was playing around with mine. I seem to like it. We both pulled back for air. I pulled Aisha back to me and continued again. It seem to last forever I didn't care. All I know is I love Aisha and nothing will take her away from me.

I will be with Aisha no matter what. It became evening and Aisha lied her head on my shoulder while I put my arm around her. I looked at the sunset then I realize the others must be worried.

I stood up and put my destroyer on my back and picked up Aisha and walked back to the house where the others were. I stood at the door and looked at Aisha with a smile on my face. I opened the door and said loudly and happily. "I'm back guys, and this time I won't leave ever."

**Me: AND CUT!**

**Aisha: Aww….THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Eve: What's the next scene?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Raven: … You wrote the scripts and you don't know the next scene!?**

**Me: Pretty Much.**

**Rena: Some director here…**

**Ara: Must be the Oreos she was eating.**

**Elsword: *eating Oreos***

**Me: Elsword…*^***

**Elsword: What?**

**Me: GIVE ME MY OREOS!**

**Elsword: NO!**

**Me: *gets scythe* **

**Elsword: Oh Shit…. *runs like hell***

**Me: *chases after Elsword with scythe***

**Chung: Anyways I'll see you guys later!**

**Aisha: HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN DO THAT LINE!?**

**Chung: I'm sorry Aisha, can I make it up to you?**

**Aisha: Yes.**

**Chung and Aisha: *kisses***

**Raven: Get a room!**

**Eve: …**

**Rena: Aww!**

**Eve: *tugs on Raven* **

**Raven: Huh?**

**Eve: *kisses Raven***

**Raven: 3**

**Rena: I WANT TO KISS ELSWORD! ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW RENA! *runs***

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *swings scythe madly***

**Rena: *pulls Elsword and kisses***

**Elsword: 3**

**Me: OK ENOUGH WITH THE KISSES!**

**Ara: O.O well this is awkward…**

**Me: END CHAPTER NOW!**

That was Chapter 6 Hope you like it! Chapter 7 coming out soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Infinity Sword comes

Elsword Love Chapter 7.

**Me: Hey Guys what's up?**

**Everyone but me: …..*cricket chirps***

**Me: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!**

**Elsword: Sorry Silver you were gone for so long, so we went on vacation.**

**Me: Aww… I want to go but I have school .**

**Eve: Where's our scripts?**

**Me: Right here *throws it at them***

**Raven: *catches it in front of Eve and hands it to her***

**Aisha: Who's in this story?**

**Me: Elsword mostly but you guys will be in it too.**

**Ara: Even me?**

**Me: NO ARA I SAID IT A MILLIONS OF TIMES NO!**

**Ara: *cries in corner***

**Elsword: WOOO! STEP ASIDE PEOPLE I'M IN THE SPOTLIGHT SUCKERS!**

**Rena: Elsword…**

**Elsword: And with my beautiful elf girlfriend Rena.**

**Chung: So should we start?**

**Aisha: Where did Silver go?**

**Me: *is drawing in corner***

**Chung: *peeks behind me* Whatcha drawing?**

**Me: HOLY FUCK! *smacks Chung with my sketch book***

**Chung: Ow….*soul comes out of mouth and goes to heaven***

**Aisha: CHUNG!**

**Me: Sorry but don't scare me if I'm drawing.**

**Raven: I learn that lesson…**

**Eve: You poor thing…**

**Raven: Yea it still hurts can I get a kiss to make it feel better?**

**Eve: Of course *kisses Raven***

**Me: OKAY NO PDA IT MAKES ME FEEL FOREVER ALONE ANYWAYS START THE FUCKING SCENE!**

**Rena: Silver on sugar again?**

**Me: NO! **

**Eve: *scans me* Yes**

**Me: FUCK YOU EVE!**

**Ara: Lights, Camera Action~!**

**Me: HEY ONLY I DO THAT!**

Elsword's PoV

Ever since we arrived at Velder there's been a lot of Quest handed to us every day. It's getting a little boring. It was morning already and turned over in my bed then I felt something on bed. I looked and it was another sleeping face next to me. It was Rena when I saw her I flipped off my bed and landed face first on the floor.

My face was red when I saw her in my bed. "HOW LONG WAS SHE THERE!?" I asked myself that, I had so many questions in my head. I crawled over to Rena and poked her.

"Hey Rena. Hey Rena Wake up!" She just put the blanket over her head. Who knew she was like this. I poked her some more. Finally I heard her talk in her sleep. "No…Please Go Away…..Elsword….Help me…" she muttered in her sleep and she was shaking a bit.

All I remembered that Rena has been having nightmares ever since she was wounded I wonder why. I crawled back into bed with her and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "It's okay Rena I'm right here." I soon fell back asleep while hugging Rena.

Later I heard a big bang at my door. Of course it was Aisha always wanting to ruin my sweet moment with Rena. I was gonna ignore it until she started yelling at the door I can even hear Chung trying to stop and calm her down. I bet Raven and Eve are just sitting down talking or cuddling on the couch downstairs.

I finally got up leaving Rena to sleep. It took a while since she was clinging to my arm in sleep I kissed her head in order for her to let go and went to open the door. When I opened the door I felt a big smack of the wand to my head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL AISHA!?" I yelled rubbing my head, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE HAVE ANOTHER MISSION!" she was about to smack me again until thanks to Chung who kissed her and dragged her off. I closed the door and changed into my equipment in the bathroom.

Rena's PoV

I woke up from sleep and I heard the sink stop running in a couple sec. I got up wearing my pajamas then I saw Elsword come out of the bathroom with only a towel on. My face was dark red and I hid under the covers.

"Haha! What's wrong Rena haven't seen me without a shirt before?" I had to admit he was buff too like Raven but he doesn't have scars. I felt something lifted off the covers and next thing I knew it I was pinned to the bed with Elsword on top of me.

"E-E-Elsword!?" my face turned crimson. Then I saw his towel about to slip off and I finally screamed. "ELSWORD YOU PERVERT! WE'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" I heard him laughing and he let go of me and went back into the bathroom. After a few min. He was fully dressed.

"It's okay Rena just hurry up and change we got another Quest." He winked at me and walked out to where the others are. My face was still flushed red and I changed into my equipment and walked down stairs.

Eve's PoV

I was laying on Raven's lap while he was stroking my hair and all of us were listening to Elsword talk about what happened just a few minutes. Which I find sexual harassment and by Renas scream we heard if it wasn't a joke we would've killed Elsword.

Then we saw Rena walk down stairs with her usual equipment for battling on. Aisha pulled out a Quest Scroll and we all looked at it. Chung was hugging Aisha from behind when looking at the scroll. We were gonna fight Uno Hound, and also Elsword wanted to take his Dark Steel Bracelets for all of us. I find his style a little tacky.

Chung's PoV

We got all our weapons on and we went off to one of the outskirts of Feita. We looked around at the broken buildings and then I saw a rubble and next to it was a little hand that was covered with blood and next to it was a teddy bear.

I bit my lip and walked off. I held my tears back and I will get revenge on the person who did that. I want to protect anyone and this Uno is making everything worse I will have his head.

Raven's PoV

We felt the ground shook then a building was about to fall on us. I picked up Eve and jumped out of the way. Same thing to the others guys. Right behind the building was Uno the enemy we were looking for. I put Eve down and pulled out my sword. Soon as I knew Elsword dashed off first sending Conwells at Uno in a split second, but Uno raised up his fist and smashed the ground making Elsword lose balance and miss. I shot out bullets out of my nasod arm and hit his legs.

It only made it worse Uno soon spun and hit us all back. I crashed into a wall but I shoot arrows at Uno and slashing at his leg with her blade. Following her was Aisha and Chung hitting Uno back.

I held onto Eve but she slipped out and fired lasers at Uno. It was no use though Uno hit the ground and all of us flew in the air and crashed into the ground hard all I remember after that was pitch black.

Elsword's PoV

I manage to avoid Uno's attack by stabbing my sword into a building and hanging there. I saw the others knocked out but worse of all Uno had Rena in his hand gripping her tightly. I gritted my teeth in anger I took a step closer but that's all I can do.

Uno held her tightly and she looked like she was about to explode any second. I glared at Uno when hearing Rena's scream ringing in my ears.

"NO! PLEASE GET AWAY! ELSWORD HELP ME!" Rena yelled, those were the same words she said in her sleep but she was screaming them. I gritted and yelled at Uno. "NO ONE HURTS RENA YOU BASTARD!" My eyes sharpen and I felt the dark elshard I had before going darker. I screamed in rage and consumed the dark elshard from within.

"RAGE CUTTER!" I slammed my Conwell down under Uno and dozens of blades hit Uno he was sliced into pieces and he let Rena go.

Rena's PoV

I heard a familiar voice and opened my eyes seeing a red haired boy with black dyed one side of his head. His eyes were sharpened he had a different outfit from before and his hair was longer. "E-Elsword…?" I looked at him in amazement. He held me closer and holding me bridal style. My face was red Elsword has changed he wasn't the same face as before. He was now like no one would touch his property unless they want their head sliced off.

He looked down at me with those fierce eyes I looked at him in silence. Then a smirk appeared on his face. His hand grasp my cheek. "Heh no one touches my property only I can touch Rena she's mine" I blushed when he said that he kissed me and carried me to the others they seem fine.

"Guess you're at your full potential Elsword good job." Raven said giving a thumbs up to Elsword while Eve was clinging onto his other arm. Elsword smirked and I notice he had an earring on one side. He seem very nice like that. "So what's your title then now?" Chung asked in curiosity, I swear I saw his Pikachu ears twitch in excitement. "Infinity Sword…" He said smirking he soon looked at Aisha. "Jealous?" Aisha looked away and pouted by the sight of Elsword.

"Hmph I've seen cows dress better." "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Elsword's temper blew, that was the Elsword I knew and loved I couldn't help but giggle at him. His face turned a little pink in embarrassment. He soon walked off ahead of the others carrying me back home. "An Infinite Life calls for Infinite Courage and Strength…"

**Me: And Cut!**

**Elsword: WOO! INFINITY SWORD NOW SUCKERS!**

**Rena: Is it gonna be in order?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Raven: So who's gonna be next?**

**Me: Chung or Raven.**

**Eve: so guys first?**

**Me: yes but I don't know who though.**

**Chung: Me :D**

**Raven: Silver don't just do Chung first just because you like Pikachungs.**

**Me: Hey I like Infinity Sword, PikaChungs and Blade Masters okay!?**

**Raven: Not Okay.**

**Me: WHATEVER THIS IS MY STORY!**

**Rena: We can just ask some people.**

**Aisha: Yea Rena is right.**

**Me: I would but it would just mean I'm out of ideas.**

**Ara: Aren't you out of ideas already?**

**Me: OKAY FINE!**

If you guys have any suggestions on the next Chapter I'll look and put it in. Any suggestions are acceptable. NO SEX THOUGH!

**Me: HAPPY?!**

**Everyone but me: Yes**

That was Chapter 7 See you guys later! . . . .Maybe…


	8. Chapter 8 Veteran Commander's Arrival

Elsword Love Chapter 8!

**Me: Hey Guys!**

**Aisha: Oh Good! You finally came back!**

**Me: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?**

**Chung: She means that you didn't take about a month to make another story.**

**Me: Well I don't have anything else to do.**

**Rena: Don't you play Elsword the game?**

**Me: yea…. I got grounded….**

**Rena: Nice going…**

**Elsword: Well who is it today?**

**Me: Can't you read the scripts?**

**Elsword: I lost mine…**

**Me: *throws a script at Elswords face***

**Elsword: Ow…**

**Eve: It's seems Silver is not in the mood.**

**Me: What makes you say that?**

**Eve: how long haven't you played a game?**

**Me: ….2 days…**

**Eve: I see…**

**Me: IM DYING WITHOUT MY GAME!**

**Raven: Calm down Silver you'll get it back.**

**Me: Yea! ...WHEN IM DEAD!**

**Ara: Come on let's start now before we take up time!**

**Me: Fine, Fine.**

**Elsword: Oh so it's Raven's turn?**

**Me: SO YOU NOW FINALLY READ THE SCRIPT?**

**Elsword: I told you I lost mine.**

**Me: NIOWBGOWGBOGBOG! DON'T LOSE THIS ONE!**

**Elsword: Alright, Alright. *whispers* someone's on their period…**

**Me: *beats the shit out of Elsword* I HEARD THAT!**

**Eve: Let's begin without them.**

**Raven: I agree.**

**Rena: LIGHTS!**

**Chung: CAMERA!**

**Aisha: ACTION!**

Raven's PoV

I was up early morning as usual drinking coffee on the living room couch looking at the new Quests for Velder. It seems like everyone was still sleeping in. I took another sip of my coffee and looked at the papers. Just then petite arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. I looked up and gave one of my rare smiles to the girl I loved. Eve, she looked down at me with her same expression on her face but I can tell that she was smiling on the inside for me. I put my coffee and the papers down on the table and pulled Eve over the couch and on to my lap.

Her head snuggled against my chest while I stroked her hair looking at the flower I gave her which I need to replace soon. Her hair was so soft and smelled like flowers. I looked at my Nasod Arm which was stroking her hair. I saw something fall out I checked and nothing was there. Eve looked at me and confusion but I kissed her on the head where her core is. Her face turned pink for a moment which was cute since I usually tease her when we're alone.

Eve cuddled against me while the others were coming down for breakfast. Seems likes no one had any sleep. I couldn't help but ask what's wrong with them but the answer turned out wrong.

"So you guys did anything last night?" Everyone soon glared at me I didn't what they were doing until they finally spoke somehow in unison. "RAVEN! WE'RE JUST TIRED WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LAST NIGHT! AND WE'RE ONLY 16-17!" my eyes widen with their response.

Elsword's PoV

I can't believe Raven said that and still Eve hugging him tightly. Rena was still holding my hand. I guess she still likes my new look. I grinned and hugged her tightly I can see her face was tinted pink. I held her tightly close while the other watch and I rubbed my head against hers.

"Get a room Elsword!" Aisha yelled at me and threw her wand but I quickly dodged with my new look and new skills I gotten better with Aishas hitting her wand at me. I stuck my tongue out at Aisha and hugged Rena tightly. Chung threw a scroll on the table and everyone looked at it. Chung was explaining the situation about Dark Elves coming. I looked up at Raven who was staring at his arm for some reason.

"You alright Raven?" I looked at him, he snapped out of what he was thinking and looked at me with the same look he always have. "Yea I'm fine Elsword…" He looked back at the map while holding Eve with his human arm. I can tell something was wrong.

Eve's PoV

I was concern of Raven he's been looking at his arm for a while now I wonder why? I grabbed his arm and looked at it. Raven soon glanced at me with surprise. "E-Eve! What are you do-""I'm looking at your arm Raven…" I cut him off. I looked closer and saw some of the parts gone.

"Raven your arm has lots some parts." I looked at him, Raven seems like he doesn't want me worried he pulled back his arm and gave one of his rare smiles. "I'll be fine Eve don't worry." I was about to say something but I quickly shut it and looked back at the Quest Scroll.

After an hour of getting ready for our Quest. I heard something's crash upstairs. I ran up and see Raven's arm completely in pieces. I picked up the parts and pulled Raven into my room. "Raven what are you doing?" I let go of him and stood not turned toward him. "I'm sorry Raven but you have to stay here." He hugged me from behind.

"No, I need to protect my Queen." I got out of his grip and pushed him into a chamber that was for repairing more than I can do. Wires attached to his Nasod Arm and the chamber shut down. Raven banged on the glass door but all I heard was muffles. I wrote backwards saying I'm sorry on the glass and walked off.

Chung's PoV

I saw Eve come down with her drones but not Raven which is odd. I was about to ask her where's Raven but she walked off ahead of me so I couldn't. We went to the Hope Bridge which was almost destroyed, one wrong move and we'll be falling to our deaths. I saw Eve ahead walking with Rena and Aisha I caught up to her and was about to ask her until I saw an arrow shoot between us and hit the ground. We looked ahead and we saw Dark Elves running at us with knives and bow and arrows.

I loaded my canon and dashed at them. Along with Elsword and the others too bad Raven had to miss this. We fought and fought but it was no use we were surrounded there were so many of them. I grabbed Aisha's hand and pulled her close guarding her with my cannon. Elsword wouldn't back down he was still going at it. He was with Rena and Eve was on her own. She was surrounded by herself and we couldn't get to her.

Rena's PoV

I fired at the elves who seem to have the same skills as me. I looked over at Eve and see that she was surrounded. I tried to get to her but Elsword grabbed me. He looked at me and smirked. "It's alright Rena, Eve is tough she can handle herself." He sliced another elf to death and slammed down his Conwell and more Conwells came out.

"RAGE CUTTER!" He yelled and he covered me from the blades that were stabbed down at the Elves one by one. I hope Raven is here he can help Eve. I looked over again and saw Eve on her knees wounded while her drones are protecting her. "EVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs trying to get to her but Elsword kept holding me back. My tears rolled down and Elsword kissed them away he was still holding me tightly.

I looked away and hid my face in Elsword's chest not wanting to see one of my friends being killed. I held on to Elsword wanting all of this to be over.

Raven's PoV

I thought I heard Renas voice or maybe it was my imagination but I heard her screaming Eve's name. I opened my eyes in the chamber and I only have 5 min. Damn it! I want to get out now! I want to help Eve! I tried to get out of the chamber but the wires in my arm holding me back. I closed my eyes waiting to pass time then I see a vision in my head. I see Eve wounded on the ground and Dark Elves are around her.

I tightened up my fist and kept looking at the vision in my head. I saw Eve dead on the ground and the others surrounding her crying. I gritted my teeth and my eyes were full of rage. 5 min were up and broke out of the chamber. I have to apologize Eve for that. I grabbed my sword and ran off to Eve.

I ran to Hope Bridge and slash the Dark Elves in my way I say Eve about to be shot with dozen of arrows from the Elves. "EVE!" I lifted my arm and blasted a row of fire around Eve and burning the Elves to dust. "IGINITION CROW!" I yelled out. I ran into the fire to Eve and she almost passed out until I caught her and held her in my arms. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

Eve's PoV

I looked at Raven who seemed different than before. He had long black hair with a hint of red on the side. His arm was different so was his outfit and even his sword. I looked at him closer seeing this claim to be Raven who's holding me in his arms. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank Goodness….You're alright My Queen." He held me tight.

It was Raven alright he changed a lot in the chamber. "Raven…you're…" "Veteran Commander." He smiled again and picked me up and jumped out of the fire. He put me down next to Chung and Aisha and looked at the rest of the Dark Elves. He glared at them with my cold eyes. "NO ONE HURTS MY QUEEN!" He shouted. He aimed his Nasod arm at them, and blasted a row of fire that spread through and burned all the Elves to ashes. "I will protect My Queen forever."

He picked up me again and hugged me while carrying her bridal style. The others came up to us smiling while having wounds on them. I lied my head against his chest and rested for now. The others seemed relieved that I was alright. I can feel Raven walking back to the house.

When I woke up it was already night and I was in my pajamas for some reason. I looked around and saw Raven sleeping next to me with all his armor arm and his Nasod arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and kissed him and fell back asleep on his chest.

**Me: And Cut!**

**Raven: Well that's done *cuddling with Eve***

**Rena: Mhm that was fun! *snuggling with Elsword***

**Aisha: I bet Chloe is gonna come next! *huggles Chung***

**Eve: It may seem so. *cuddling Raven***

**Chung: I don't want my Aisha dead so don't even put that in the script. *huggling Aisha***

**Elsword: Screw Aisha, What about my poor beautiful Rena *Snuggles with Rena***

**Ara: Well it's like the game sorta so I bet so. *hugging a pillow of Ran***

**Me: WTF?! I SEE HOW IT IS, I DON'T GET ANY HUGS, SNUGGLES, OR CUDDLES!**

**Everyone but me: *hugs snuggles and cuddles me* **

**Me: I'M CLAUSTERPHOBIC GUYS! *passes out***

**Rena: Could've told us. o-o**

**Elsword: yep o.o**

**Ara: Poor Silver.**

**Raven: Atleast I'm with Eve.**

**Chung: So I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go on a date with Aisha later! *walks off with Aisha to date.**

**Elsword: Might as well have our own date Rena! 3**

**Rena: teehee! *walks to date with Elsword***

**Raven: Well Eve what do you want to do.**

**Eve: Going to bed I'm tired…*walks home and sleeps.***

**Raven: I'll join you~ *walks to Eve's house and sleeps with her***

That was Chapter 8, Chapter is up soon, AND NO EVE AND RAVEN ARENT GONNA BE BOOM, BOOM, BANG BANG IN BED SO DON'T THINK THAT!


End file.
